Trois petites heures
by Leylou97
Summary: Petite fiction johnlockienne très, mais alors trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès fluffy ! john s'absente trois minuscules heures... que lui a reservé notre fameux detective pour son retour... un seul moyen de le savoir ;)


John claqua violemment la porte de sa chambre. Sherlock était allé trop loin cette fois. Il avait dû partir pendant trois heures, trois petites heures qui avait suffis au détective pour réaliser les incroyables exploits de gâcher son rendez-vous, de manquer de mettre le feu à l'appartement, et pour agrémenter le tout, il avait barbouillé tout les murs du salon de sang... Il avait même trouvé un œil dans un verre de soda : Grand Dieu ! Heureusement qu'il l'avait vu avant !  
Allongé sur son lit, il commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas été trop dur...

* * *

John entra et referma la porte derrière lui, il commença a monter les marches, les bras encombrés par les courses qu'il venait d'aller faire.

« Je suis rentré et j'ai rapporté du lait, tu aurais pu me demander plus tôt ou plus tard, j'avais un rendez-vous ! »

Il lâcha tout les paquets en ouvrant la porte.

« Sherlock !

L'interpelé sortit de la cuisine, il portait une veste blanche, qui ne l'était plus : des taches de sang, de brulures et autre matières non-identifiables. Son pantalon en toile sombre ne semblait pas avoir échappé au massacre non plus.

- Quoi ?  
- Tu as l'audace de me demander quoi ! M'enfin ! As-tu vu l'état dans lequel est l'appartement ?  
- Et bien ?  
- Tu l'as entièrement retourné ! On dirait qu'un ouragan est passé par... Mais !  
- Quoi encore ?  
- C'est brulé ! Le canapé est complètement calciné !  
- Quel sens de l'observation John...  
- Et ça sent le tabac ! Sherlock...  
- Le four n'était pas une bonne cachette pour mes cigarettes...  
- Sherlock ce n'est pas... Et ça qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

John lui montrait le mur du doigt

- Je calcule le temps de coagulation du sang selon son groupe : A, A-, A+, B... etc. je n'avais pas assez de surface dans la cuisine. C'est une simple expérience.  
- Un expé... » Il poussa un soupir devant les taches de sang sur le mur du salon, ajoutant une touche assez glauque au smiley jaune qui souriait. Il entendait d'ici les vociférations de Mrs. Hudson. Il en avait vraiment assez. N'écoutant plus les explication de Sherlock à propos de son « expérience », hors de lui, il se précipita dans sa chambre en hurlant :

« Sherlock Holmes ! Tu es l'homme le plus énervant de tout Baker Street, que dis-je : de toute l'Angleterre si ce n'est de la terre ! Et ton inhumanité rivalise avec celle de Moriarty même ! »

* * *

A présent, il regrettait amèrement ses mots. Il savait mieux que personne que le détective avait des sentiments, qu'il n'était pas vraiment un sociopathe. Irène Adler était trop amoureuse pour le découvrir, à présent, elle est trop morte pour s'en occuper, Mycroft est trop sur de lui pour remettre en cause ses déductions, Moriarty est trop occupé à tuer et a élaborer un plan pour nous tuer, Anderson et Donovan sont bien trop occupés à le détester, Lestrade aurait pu mais Sherlock avait raison... le sergent manquait parfois (souvent) d'esprit. Mrs. Hudson est peut-être la seule à s'en douter un peu.  
C'est sur cette pensée qu'il se leva pour aller présenter ses excuses. Mais en franchissant la porte, il prit les pieds dans quelque chose et s'étala de tout son long sur le parquet qu'il songea très dur, un peu trop, à son gout. Il jura et se releva sur son coude afin de découvrir la cause de sa chute non-contrôlée et observa, ébahis, un Sherlock allongé devant sa porte, les yeux fermés, les paumettes trempées de larmes. Il semblait en proie à un cauchemar et était secoué de soubresauts. La culpabilité du docteur augmenta encore, il ne pensait pas que ces mots le blesserait tant. Il se redressait doucement et s'agenouillait devant lui. La respiration profonde de Sherlock était troublée par quelques sanglots, John posa avec douceur la main sur sa joue et essuya les larmes, ce geste paru calmer le détective et bientôt son souffle se fit plus calme et régulier. Tandis que celui de John s'accélérait, il s'en voulait d'avoir fait pleurer Sherlock.

« Excuse-moi Sherlock... »

Une larme coula sur sa propre joue, il se haïssait. Sa vue se brouilla mais il vit à travers le voile de ses larmes, le bleu métallique des yeux du détective consultant envahir son champs de visions. Il ferma les yeux et essuya rageusement ses joues. Deux autres larmes perlèrent mais il les laissa et répétait :

« Excuse-moi, Sherlock... Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais je suis un id... »

Il fut coupé par un pression douce, mais autoritaire sur ses lèvres. Il entrouvrit les yeux tout en savourant les lèvres de Sherlock. Une des mains du détective glissa délicatement sur sa joue, effaçant les pleurs, tandis que l'autre venait se poser avec douceur au creux de son dos pour l'attirer plus près de lui. John passa la sienne dans la jungle de ses cheveux afin d'approfondir le baiser. Quand Sherlock rompu ce contact, il posa son front contre celui de l'ancien soldat et le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre, sentait son souffle chaud effleurer ses lèvres, il murmura :

« C'est moi qui m'excuse John, je t'aime. »

Ce dernier l'embrassa à nouveau, avec une douceur infinie avant de répondre le sourire aux lèvres,

« Je t'aime bien plus encore Sherlock.  
- C'est impossible. »

Fin


End file.
